The present invention is in the technical field of books.
More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of bookmarks to mark a single place or multiple places within a book.
Bookmarks are known devices to mark a place within a book. Previous bookmarks can become dislodged from the book, causing one to lose their place, or require multiple loops on both covers to secure the device, or don't offer a means to adjust and secure two ends making the bookmark adjustable to fit any size book, or they don't offer the flexibility of being readily placed on another book. For example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,645,197 and 3,059,609, the bookmark is attached to the binding of the book and cannot be readily moved to fit another book. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,708, the bookmark must be secured by two loops that do not attach to a top or bottom end. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,307,777, the bookmark clips to one end allowing it to become dislodge from the book.